Rainy day mishaps
by Natashow
Summary: What happens when Bog and Marianne are sparing and a rain storm comes


This is my first fanfic for Bog and Marianne….but there will be more to come

Rainy day mishaps

Marianne charged forward her sword colliding with Bog's staff creating sparks. She laughed in victory as she pushed Bog back a few feet. He skidded to a halt then sprang back smirking at her. They continued this for about fifteen minutes until Bog got Mariannes sword stuck in the wires like last time pulling his staff back making her body fully on him.

"Well hello there tough girl I see that I got you in my trap." He said smirking. She smiled slyly while her body was pressed against his rough skin she used her free hand to trail a slender finger up his stomach up the ridges of his torso, then ran her knuckles up his neck and cheek till she caressed his high cheekbone. Bog's body went stiff eyes widen from her movements lowering his staff slightly.

"Who has whom in their trap hmmm?" She said softly then suddenly pulling her sword out about to strike again. Bog looked up seeing one of the forests sticky vines above them. Using his staff to knock some down making them fall ontop of Marianne then he grabbed her spinning her like someone about to hit a piñata. The vines wrapped them selfs around her wrists keeping her arms above her head in the striking pose.

"Bog! That was a cheap trick!" She bellowed struggling with the vines but nothing was giving.

"Oh I don't know I think this works in my favor." He said smirking. He walked up to her walking around her. Marianne's face was flushed as he dragged a finger along her waist line stopping behind her. He reached up placing his large hands over hers the slowly moving them down her arms. One arm went up from behind to caress her cheek making her look to her left as the other rested on her hip teasing the slight exposed skin with his finger tips. She gasped feeling his warm hard body pressed against hers.

"B…Bog…what are you doing…?" She breathed out blushing more.

"I'm doing what i'm suppose to do…"He pauses nuzzling her neck taking in a deep breath. "Giving you some well deserved attention…" He breathed onto her neck causing goosebumps on her skin making a shiver run down her spine.

"ah..you been talking to your Goblems and mother….haven't you." Marianne shivered slightly as he chuckled against her neck.

" Maybe i have maybe haven't…." Bog Murmured against her skin as he nipped at her ear. She arched are back against him closing her eyes. They went unnoticed from prying eyes under the shrubs of the forest floor. Bog continued his assault on Marianne's neck and ear, his arms tighten around her. The one arm that was cradling her cheek slowly drifted down stopping at her chest the other snuck its way under her shirt his fingers splayed across her her belly. Now that her face was free she turned her head towards bog. He stopped his actions looking at her his breathing was ragged. she could hear his heart beating like a hummingbirds wings. Their breaths mingled as they came closer their lips brushing against each other.

"Marianne…" Bog whispered huskily as he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. Marianne went up on her tip toes to press up against him mewing softly. They pulled apart for air looking at one another. They were about to go for round two when a flash of light flashed before their eyes, then a crack of thunder fallowed suit making them both flinch.

"Ah! Thunder storm! Bog a little help here!" Marianne struggled with the restrains.

"Oh, Yeah right!" He scrambled off of her slashing the vine and scooped her up flying to a near by tree.

"You know I could have flown up there myself right? just my hands are bound not my wings." She giggled as they took shelter on a branch.

"Ah..yes…I know that I just thought i could get there faster since i fly faster then you."

"What was that?"

"You know it's true." He grinned.

"You wanna bet?" she launches out into the storm like a bat out hell. The Bog just shook his head and fallowed right behind her catching up to her. She continued flying as some raindrops started to drop around her. A big fat drop landed on her right wing. She gasped as she started to droop slightly as she was flying. She was already tired from their last spar match. Bog looked worried as she started to fly to the side slightly.

"ok thats enough!" He speeds up and grabs her speed flying back to the tree. He landed with the protesting Marianne pinning her still bound hands above her head as he towered over her small body. Marianne stop struggling and looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face. "listen here, You will not and i repeat not pull that stunt again. Do you understand me. I will not have you injure yourself just because you want to be the tough one here." Marianne looked at him brows knitted together. He closed his eyes taking a breath bowing his head slightly. "You are a princess….your my princess…i don't want anything to happen to you." He said softly. Marianne smiled nudging Bog's nose with hers. He looked at her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"And your my Bog King….mine alone and no one else's… " She couldn't finish because Bog leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss full heartily. He let go of her hands running his hands along her body. Marianne draped her bound hands behind his neck pulling him closer to her. Bog pressed his body against hers making sure his hands were on every inch of her body holding, caressing. She gasped for breath as he kissed his way to her neck then stopped at the junction of her neck and shoulder and licked it slightly nipping at it slightly. Marianne arched her self against him making him groan in response.

"Oh Marinne…"

"Bog…Ah…ah!" She held onto him more her legs jumped in response of his nibbling on her neck.

"ohhh….Princess…" He growled against her skin, he grabbed one of her legs bringing it up to his hip pushing her against the tree grinding against her heated body. They both moaned in response from this action. The rain continued to fall heavily around them, lighting and thunder flashing and rawring around them. Kissing feverishly Marianne struggled with the bond on her wrists she pouted slightly. Bog felt her pouting so he reached up and ripped the vines and her hands sprang to his face as her other leg wrapped it self around his hip. Bog's hands right to Marianne's crazy hair. Their bodies matched one another the bump and grinding on each other. Their energy started to drain they pulled apart panting heavily, bog turned them around so he slid down the side of tree his back braised against it and Marianne was sitting in his lap

"I love rainy weather…" Marianne murmured seeing the storm had stopped and the sun was out.

"so do i..so do i…" Bog smiled looking down at her then kissing the top of her head.


End file.
